Can Hermione Draw?
by Radical.2
Summary: Inspired by AVPS's Hermione Can't Draw song. Draco and Hermione are in one messed up art class with Dumbledore as professor, when they find out they're the only ones in the class. What hilarites- and romances- will ensue?
1. The First Day

**Hi!**

**So I'm watching AVPS and I just watched the first eight parts.**

**And I got an idea, of course.**

**Hermione never did draw something, so can she?**

**Well, obviously, read this to find out!**

**Oh, and the characters will probably be very OOC, more like their characters in A Very Potter Musical/Sequel.**

**If you haven't seen it, watch it because it's totally awesome!**

Hermione had read thousands of books, hundreds of thousands most likely.

And how many of those had been about art, or even just contained pictures?

Not many, if not none.

And what was the point of an art class for wizards? If they wanted a picture, they could just use magic to get one.

But, according to Dumbledore, creativity was good for the soul.

And he missed teaching, so had started a pointless class.

It was an extra class, so, naturally, only two people actually signed up.

Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger.

Hermione sat in the front row of seats, five minutes early.

Not even Dumbledore had arrived yet.

She had only signed up for this class because her other, preferred choice, arithmetic, had been mysteriously pronounced full, by Dumbledore of course.

She was silently considering the fact that she could be the only one in this class.

And how hard could it be anyway?

Back when she had went to muggle primary school, art had been an easy A. You just had to show effort, and even if you did horrible, you aced the class.

She hoped that this would be more of a challenge.

She had only been informed of this class that morning; she had thought she would be in arithmetic.

Unfortunately, this meant she didn't have whatever textbook she needed to study.

She would have to ask Dumbledore what it was called so she could order it from Flourish and Blott's.

Just then, Draco walked through the doorway, slightly confused.

"Where is everyone? My friends said they were taking this class too!" he exclaimed.

She rolled her eyes, retorting, "Well, they obviously lied, unless they're all late for some unknown reason."

"What did you Gryffindorks do this time?"

He sat down in the seat farthest from her, in the very back, near a corner.

"_We_ didn't do anything. You and your so-called friends are just rotten liars!" complained Hermione.

"We most certainly are not!" Draco jumped up from his seat, pulling out his wand.

"See?" she pointed out, "You just lied, right there."

He was about to hex her when Dumbledore walked in, whistling a strange tune.

"What is going on, Mr. Malfoy? Ms. Granger?" he asked them.

"Errr..." Draco gulped, "We were...I was showing her the correct way to cast that one hex...called..." he trailed off awkwardly.

"The Bat Bogey Hex," clarified Hermione. "Ginny told me about it and I wanted to see how it was done before I tried it on a certain-"

"Okay!" Dumbledore loudly interrupted. "Is everyone here? Role call! Ms. Granger?"

"Here," said Hermione with a false smile.

"Mr. Malfoy?"

"Here," said an almost unrecognizable flat toned voice from the back row.

"Great, everyone's here!" said Dumbledore cheerfully, and Hermione hesitantly raised her hand.

"Oh, no, Ms. Granger. In my classroom we simply talk, no need to raise your hand."

"Okay...Professor Dumbledore, is that really-"

"Call me Albus. In my classroom, everyone's on a first-name basis!"

"Yeah...Are there really only two people in this class?" she asked.

"No, of course not!"

Draco looked immensely relieved.

"There are three! I'd like you to think of me as none other than a student such as yourself!" proclaimed Dumbledore.

Draco and Hermione managed to exchange a non-hostile glance for once.

They were both thinking that Dumbledore...Albus was on something.

"What textbook do we need for this class? I only heard of it this morning," said Hermione.

Draco added, "Me also. I don't have a textbook either."

"Then you two can share!" said Dumbledore...Albus?

Draco and Hermione were a bit- and by that, I mean mega- shocked and angered.

Draco was a bit frightened.

"Errrr...neither of us have a textbook," explained Hermione.

"You don't need a textbook!" exclaimed Dumbledore, "You only need the creativity of your soul!"

"What are we learning today?" asked Hermione.

"Oh, we don't learn in this class, Hermione," explained Albus.

Hermione's expression was horrified.

Draco managed a chuckle and said, "You should see the look on your face, Granger."

He badly mimicked her expression.

"Detention, Draco," said Albus.

"For what?" cried Draco.

"In my classroom, we go on a-"

"First-name basis," finished Hermione gloomily.

"Anyways," said Albus, "My class will be more of a time to express yourself and create art! Now, I've only got two easels, so I get one and you and Draco can share one.

"What?" exclaimed Draco.

"Detention. No yelling in my classroom. Here, we are peaceful and calm."

"But why are there only two?" asked Hermione.

"I didn't think of lying and- I didn't nominate you to be in this class until this morning."

"Then just cast a multiplying charm."

"That would work if this classroom wasn't nonmagical."

"Excuse me?"

"This is a peaceful-"

"And calm," inserted Draco sarcastically.

"-classroom, where we do not use magic. We only express ourselves," explained Albus. "Now, let's begin!"

"How?" asked Draco.

"You and Hermione will take turns painting on an easel until you're done."

"You mean until class is done."

"No, this is your last class of the day. You'll stay here until you are done," ordered Albus.

He then went over to a small wooden cabinet in the corner opposite Draco's and took out two easels and sets of paint.

"As much as I hate you," whispered Draco to Hermione (he had walked up to her), "Thank Merlin that I'm not the only one here."

"You're welcome," said Hermione smugly.

"Shall we get to work now?" asked Albus, gesturing to the two easels in the front of the room.

"Of course," said Hermione.

"Uh-huh," agreed Draco.

Then they both burst into laughter at the same time.

Because Albus was wearing a French artist's hat, a paintbrush in his hand.

**I've decided to make this into one wacked up but funny story.**

**So, review on if you like it!**

**Or if you like hats and paintbrushes, or the ultimate pairing, Dramione!**


	2. Hypnotism and Braids

**Hi!**

**Nothing much to say here except that J. K. Rowling owns Harry Freakin' Potter!**

**(Another A Very Potter Sequel reference :)**

"Get to work," commanded Albus, using his paintbrush to point to their currently blank easel.

"So..." started Hermione, after she had picked up a brush.

Draco did the same, then asked, "What?"

"What are we supposed to paint?" she questioned.

A feet away, Albus replied, "How about you each take two minutes to paint, say, your house animal, then switch?"

"Great idea," said Hermione. "I'll go first."

She took the next two minutes to start to paint a lion with a reddened mane.

Draco shuddered, saying, "It reminds me of Weasley too much."

"Isn't that detention...Albus?"

"Mr...or Ms. Weasley is not in my-"

"Peaceful and calm classroom," finished the two students.

"Precisely. Draco, I believe that it is your turn."

Draco then proceed to paint over the lion a great serpent, remarkably similar in size to a basilisk.

It was, of course, emerald green with silvery scales.

"Now it just looks odd," commented Hermione, who then went on to paint over the snake an even bigger lion, with even brighter shades of red and gold.

This went on for the next hour until class was technically finished.

"Done!" said Hermione with a last flourish of her brush.

The painting had had so many paint-overs that it had all blended together to make a brownish reddish greenish painting that some might call modern art.

Draco called it a mess, and Hermione called it a catastrophy.

Albus called it art, and then they were dismissed.

* * *

The next day that Hermione walked into the art class, she noticed that Draco and Albus were already there.

Albus stood at the front of the room, just standing and thinking it looked like.

Draco, unsurprisingly, was once again in the back corner, staring at the ceiling.

Once she had sat down in the front row, Albus seemed to come back to Earth.

"Welcome! Everyone say hello!" he said cheerfully.

Draco wondered, Has this man _ever _acted normal, or at least unhappy, in his entire life?

He assumed that the answer was not so.

Draco and Hermione said, sarcastically and brightly, "Hello!" and proceeded to exchange a quick glare.

"Okay, Draco, Hermione, I have noticed that every once in a while you two get a little, how shall I say it, hostile towards each other," explained Albus.

Draco wasn't sure whether he should get angry and laugh at how Albus had just figured that out.

Instead, he used the usual stand-in, a smirk, which served just as well.

Hermione's lips upturned into a small smile, and he noticed.

Not that bad of a smile, really.

Albus continued, "So, in order to maintain a peaceful and calm classroom, I am going to hypnotize you into being happy! Or maybe falling asleep...You see, as this is a nonmagical room, I will be hypnotizing you the muggle way. Hermione, would you go to the back and sit by Draco? You need to be far away from me. Good."

Hermione trudged to the back of the room, resisting the subtle urge to stomp her feet as she went.

Albus then walked to the old cabinet again and pulled out a large, white pillow.

He walked to the back of the room, standing in front of his students.

He held the pillow in front of his face, and then said in a calm, soothing voice, "Focus on the top corner of the pillow, concentrate on it. Focus..."

Hermione and Draco exchanged an amused glance at this crazy idea of Albus's.

Nevertheless, they stared at the pillow.

"Repeat in your mind, 'My eyelids are becoming heavier and heavier, soon they will close,' four times."

After that, Draco was wondering if this foolish muggle trick was working; his eyelids did feel heavier.

"As your eyes begin to close," continued Albus, "Repeat to yourself, 'Relax and let go, relax and let go, relax and let go...'"

Draco's eyes fluttered closed, and he felt calmer.

What was the point of fighting this anyways? It was pretty nice.

Art was kind of fun, admittedly, and Albus wasn't that bad of a teacher, really.

He had even revoked the detentions and given him a warning, which was good.

And Hermione was here, and even if she hated him, at least things were interesting with her around.

"Take a deep breath and hold it for ten seconds...and exhale. Precisely."

"Take another deep breath...and exhale. Good. Now imagine that you're going downwards, slowly downwards, on a lift. Slow and steady...Say to yourself, 'I am slowly sinking into a deeper state of relaxation.' Very good, children."

Draco acually was feeling more relaxed, tired too. This was quite fun...

"As you go slowly, steadily downwards, count back wards from ten, ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, and one...Now, when I get to one, open your eyes. Five. four, three, two, one..."

Draco slowly opened his eyes.

He felt like he had just taken a nice nap, rested and content. Happy.

He looked over at Hermione, who had fallen asleep.

"You don't usually fall asleep in class, do you?" he whispered to her softly.

"No, not really," she breathed.

"Are you awake?" wondered Draco aloud.

"I dunno...I don't think so," she murmured.

"So...you're sleep talking..." he said.

This was just too weird.

"It's a side effect of hypnotism," explained Albus. "Carry on, I'm not even here."

"Could you, er, not be here, over there?" whispered Draco, gesturing to the front of the room.

"Of course, Draco," Albus walked to the front of the room.

Draco brushed a lock of hair from her face, noting that her eyes were closed.

Would she answer him truthfully? he wondered. If he asked a question?

Only one way to find out.

He whispered in her ear, "What's your favorite color?"

It would be red or gold, obviously.

"Green," she muttered, her eyelids fluttering a little.

Okay, either she was more than met the eye or this wasn't working, so he tried again.

"What's your house?"

This question was fool-proof.

"I wish it was Ravenclaw, so Draco wouldn't hate me as much."

She apparently didn't know that she was talking to him.

"Why don't you want me-him to hate you as much?"

He was holding his breath tightly.

"I've always thought that he might not be that bad once you get you know him."

"Really?" he gasped, delighted.

"Inside every black Oreo is tasty white frosting," she informed him.

"Are you calling me black?" he asked, confused.

"I'm calling your choices black...Do you like me, stranger?" she asked, a curious note in her voice.

Well, it wasn't like she would ever figure out it was him.

And besides, she was very likable when she was asleep.

Still, he pondered the question.

The answer came to him instantly, and he wanted to tell her.

She would never know.

"I love you," he whispered, one of his eyes slightly glazed over, as if he might cry.

"Love you too, I think. Who are you?" she asked.

He couldn't bear to tell her; it was just too much.

The side effects of hypnotism were staggering, thought Draco.

"It's a secret."

"Why?" she murmured.

"Because...I don't even know. Can I ask you for some advice?"

He took a lock of her hair, absent mindedly braiding it.

"Sure, stranger. Anything."

"I know that Draco likes this certain girl, and she acts like she hates him all the time. Do you think she does?"

"Like oreos, perhaps she feels different inside. When should I wake up, if I'm asleep?" her last question sounded normal, not whispered.

He jumped, tugging on her hair as he had been braiding it.

"What are you doing, Mal- Draco?" she asked, sitting up in her chair.

"Do you remember anything about...today?" he asked.

He wanted her to say no, so that he wouldn't need to be nervous.

But he also wanted a yes, so that she would know.

He was hopelessly confused.

"Albus hypnotized us..." she yawned, "I fell asleep, I think. I had the weirdest dream..."

"Can you remember it?" he asked, his heart in his throat.

"Some of it...something about oreos...I was talking to this guy about oreos...He was a nice person..."

Hermione yawned again, then asked loudly, "Is class over yet?"

Albus glanced at his watch, then replied, "It ends in fifteen minutes, but you two can go now."

"Okay...I think I'll take a nap," she said, picking up her bookbag and leaving.

As she left, she thought she saw a single, beautifully woven braid in her hair out of the corner of her eye.

For some reason, she thought of her dream.

**That was a bit longer than it was supposed to be, but quite fun to write.**

**Hope you liked it!**


	3. Balloons or Mallons?

**Hello!**

**J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter, so...yeah.**

A few days after last week's class, Hermione was about to enter the art class again.

The door was closed. Was she late for class?

No, she glanced at her watch. Fifteen minutes early.

She knew that the doors automatically opened fifteen minutes before class, and closed five after it started, and her watch wasn't wrong.

Nothing to do but go in, right?

She pushed the door open, gently and slowly, examining the room for any dangers before slipping in.

Or, I should say, try slipping in, because blocking her way was none other than Draco Malfoy.

He held the door with one hand and the doorframe with the other, blocking entrance to the room with his body.

Instead of trying to wrestle her way through, she cast the Jelly Legs Jinx on him.

It actually worked!

"It seems that only the caster has to be outside the room," commented Hermione.

Draco said desperately, "Unjellify!"

And it also worked!

They exchanged a knowing look.

Hermione was the first to state the obvious, saying, "Albus lied! This isn't a nonmagical room! I spent my entire weekend in the library looking for something about that!"

"So now we're calling Dumbledore that even when he's not-"

Like a muggle loudspeaker, Albus's voice rang through the room.

"Detention, Draco!"

"First names are tabooed, I guess," said Hermione.

They both sat in the back this that time, next to each other, feeling quite at ease.

Draco chuckled, and Hermione turned to look at him, a little confused.

"Do you think that when he was 'hypnotizing' us, he was just using a nonverbal happy charm?" she suggested.

"Most likely," he conceded. "After all, how else could we have been that...mellow?"

She laughed. "Mellow?"

"Calm? Peaceful?" Draco added. "Any of those, take your pick."

"Hello, class!" Albus strode into the room cheerfully, as usual.

In his hands was a familiar-looking plastic bag, and a pack of muggle permanent markers.

"What are those?" asked Draco quietly, looking at Hermione with a confused expression on his face.

"Balloons," she replied, "Duh!"

"What's a balloon?" he whispered frantically.

"You don't know?" she chuckled.

"Obviously!" he retorted.

"A balloon," Albus interrupted them loudly, walking between their desks, "Is a peaceful magical creature that survives on breaths."

"Er, actually...Albus, a balloon is a-" Hermione started to say.

"You simply take one out of the bag, place it to your mouth, and blow air inside of it!" continued Albus.

He then went on to blow up a purple plastic balloon, tying it closed when he had finished.

Hermione rolled her eyes at Draco's trusting expression, how could he be so gullible?

"Hey, Draco!" she hissed.

"What?"

"Did you know that if you say the word 'chocolate' really slowly, it sounds like 'gullible'?" she asked with a fake smile.

"Hermione, I'm not the kind of idiot that would be as gullible as to actually try that," he groaned, oblivious to the fact that Hermione was about to burst into laughter.

He was the one who believed that a balloon was a magical creature! she thought.

"Why are you grinning?" he asked her.

"...Because I'm having fun!" she blurted out.

"You're having fun-"

"CLASS!" shouted Albus in a voice that they had never heard before. "Pay attention, please. Now, each of you can have one balloon. I named mine Bob, and I suggest you name yours also."

They each got up and took a balloon out of the bag, not looking at the color until they sat down.

"What color did you get?" asked Draco.

"Green, how about you?"

"Red, wanna switch?"

"Not really. Pay attention, Albus is talking to us," Hermione gestured to the front of the classroom, Albus was uncapping one of the black markers.

He continued his speech, "Then all you have to do is take your marker in your hand, draw a face on the balloon...and WALA! You have your own pet balloon!"

Hermione smiled, trying not to laugh.

Draco was cradling the balloon in his palm, gently stroking it and whispering words of comfort to it.

"Are you going to blow it up or fall in love with it?" she asked him, tapping him on the shoulder.

"Er...yeah."

Draco pressed the balloon to his lips, filling the balloon with air, only to have it quickly shrink back to its original size.

"What the- mine's dieseased!" he exclaimed.

"Draco, it can't be- you just aren't blowing hard enough!" Hermione sighed.

"Oh, really?" Then why don't you blow it up, then?" he challenged, handing her the scarlet rubber. "Huh, huh?"

"Fine." she groaned, taking it, then paused. "You put your mouth on it!"

"So? Only for a second!"

"Whatever."

Hermione blew up the balloon flawlessly, tying it and placing it on his desk.

"How did you do that?" he demanded.

"I've done this before," she explained, internally groaning at Albus.

"I thought muggles didn't know about magical creatures," said Draco.

Are you kidding me? she thought irritably.

"I did this at...at the Burrow, with Ron for his seventeenth," she lied.

"Ah," he replied shortly, picking up a marker from his desk.

"EMERGENCY STAFF MEETING!" yelled someone, and it sounded as if it was coming from everywhere.

Albus rushed out the room, telling them something about class being dismissed until next time.

The two students pressed their hands to their ears, looking quite alarmed.

The loud voice abruptly stopped as soon as Albus swept out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

"You want to finish this one?" asked Draco hesiantly, handing Hermione the marker.

"Sure," she replied, her hand brushing his warmly as she took the permanent marker from him.

She drew a smiley face on the balloon, but as soon as she was drawing the arc of a smile, the balloon popped.

"You. Killed. Mufasa," stated Draco, glaring at her, fists clenching.

"You seriously named your balloon after a lion? From a muggle movie?" she asked, not sure whether to laugh or be really confused.

"I've only seen one movie," he said quickly. He added, "Besides, _The Lion King _is awesome."

"I would have thought you as more of a _How to Train Your Dragon _guy, actually," replied Hermione.

"That one's good too- Whatever! You murdered Mufasa!" he yelled.

"It was an accident!" she retorted angrily.

"If not for you, it wouldn't have happened, so it's your fault."

"It's not even a magical creature! It's a muggle party decoration! Surely you've heard of them!"

"I thought those were called malloons, that's what Mum told me," explained Draco awkwardly.

"You mum is a...So, is class dismissed now? It's time."

"Yeah, I guess," he muttered.

Hermione quickly left the room, and he just sat in his chair for the longest of times, imagining that she was still there.


	4. Optimistic Memories

**J. K. Rowling owns Harry Pottare! Okay, Potter. But doesn't Pottare sound more fancy? Oh, and Draco will be OOC again, because I like it better when they're all best-friendy and not yelling at each other. It's just way funner to write. Ha, I just did the spell check and it said funner was a word, which is the coolest thing ever, right? I know. I hate the words "more fun." Go funner!**

A few weeks later, Hermione and Draco were nearly friends, but they kept it in art class, not wanting anyone else to know.

They made pottery bowls one class, during which Draco just had to mock Harry's last name, quite predictable, according to Hermione. Another day they tie-dyed their ties from their Hogwarts uniforms, and on another class day they painted "modern art," that looked like it was drawn by a kindergardener.

The next art class was a significant one, apparently. Albus had owled the two students to tell them to be in the classroom fifteen minutes earlier.

The time they usually came.

Hermione walked in the door, expecting to see Draco in his usual seat, waiting for her and Albus.

This was not the case.

Draco wasn't there yet, but Albus was, along with...(Hermione paused in the doorway for a quick head count) six Ravenclaws and six Hufflepuffs. There were three Ravenclaw guys, three Ravenclaw girls, three Hufflepuff guys, and three Hufflepuff girls.

Hermione was completely confused.

"New recruits or something?" a voice muttered from near her ear.

"Dunno," she said, noticing that there were no open seats left for her and Draco. "Where do we sit?"

Draco stepped forward to stand beside her in the back of the classroom, saying quietly, "I have no idea. Maybe we can land them in detention with the last name rule."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "That would be fun, but also a bit immature."

"Mostly fun," Draco replied.

"Pretty much," agreed Hermione. "Albus looks like he's about to say something."

"Great to know," was his sarcastic response before turning to the front of the room.

"You may be wondering why you all were summoned here," Albus started.

"I think he says stuff like that just to annoy people," muttered Draco irritably.

"Draco," sighed Hermione. "What are we going to do with you?"

Actually, she agreed with his statement.

He gave her a quick grin before glancing back at Albus.

"You twelve over here," Albus gestured to the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws,"are going to be the judges in...an art competition!" he announced.

Groans, confused looks, and swear words were everywhere you looked.

"That is just plain lame," Draco commented.

"That rhymed, kind of," she responded, chuckling a little.

"Wow, smart girl," he teased, taking her hand and gently squeezing it.

This is just too weird, thought Hermione. Weird, but nice. Good. Great.

"Awesome," she whispered to herself, smiling.

"What?"

"Er...Just excited for the competition. You just gotta...get in the groove..." Hermione lied. Badly.

"Hermione," he laughed. "You're insane."

"In a good way?"

"Obviously. I think Albus is talking, should we just ignore him?"

"No, that wouldn't work out too well, I'm afraid," replied a voice right in front of them. Albus. Draco dropped her hand like a hot pan.

Everyone was staring at them with widened eyes.

"This is awkward," Albus commented, then walked over to the white cabinet, pulling out of it all their projects since the first day.

Draco and Hermione both laughed sheepishly, careful not to look at each other, concentrating on staring at their art.

A long table was set out behind Albus, and everyone watched as he set the art on the table, including:

1. The first painting, all red and green and brownish.

_"Done!" said Hermione with a last flourish of her brush._

_The painting had had so many paint-overs that it had all blended together to make a brownish reddish greenish painting that some might call modern art._

_Draco called it a mess, and Hermione called it a catastrophy._

_Albus called it art, and then they were dismissed._

The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws all looked a bit confused, there were a few glances back at the two artists.

One kid said loudly, "What the hell is that supposed to be?" causing Draco and Hermione to laugh, failing to stifle it.

2. Oh my, a picture of Draco talking to a sleeping Hermione!-

_"You don't usually fall asleep in class, do you?" he whispered to her softly._

_"No, not really," she breathed._

_"Are you awake?" wondered Draco aloud._

_"I dunno...I don't think so," she murmured._

_"So...you're sleep talking..." he said._

_This was just too weird._

_"It's a side effect of hypnotism," explained Albus. "Carry on, I'm not even here."_

_"Could you, er, not be here, over there?" whispered Draco, gesturing to the front of the room._

How was that in there? wondered Draco.

Thank Merlin it doesn't have sound.

How did Albus take that?

2b. -and braiding her hair.

_"It's a secret."_

_"Why?" she murmured._

_"Because...I don't even know. Can I ask you for some advice?"_

_He took a lock of her hair, absentmindedly braiding it._

_"Sure, stranger. Anything."_

Hermione looked confused, glancing from Albus to Draco to the picture, then back to Albus.

What was that?

Why didn't she remember it?

3. A bright red bowl with green paint splatters on it.

4. An emerald green, disfigured bowl with red paint splatters on it.

Albus smiled a little, his eyes twinkling, remembering their humorous paint fight.

_"You just flicked paint at me, you idiot!" shouted Hermione, staring in dismay at her soiled robes._

_"It was an accident, relax," drawled Draco, a hint of fear in his eyes that he was trying to hide._

_She glared at him, rolling up her sleeves and dipping her brush in the vat of blue paint._

_"You wouldn't dare," he warned weakly, backing away._

_"Need I say that I would?" Hermione asked, flicking paint- in his hair._

_"I cannot believe that you just did that, you-"_

_"Students," chastised Albus from across the room, looking over a thick book. "Would you fight quietly, please?"_

_Draco flicked yellow paint at Hermione, hitting her cheek hard._

_"You-" Hermione cut herself with a groan, instead deciding to abandon her brush and scoop up the scarlet paint with her hands._

_"Can we just talk this out? I really don't want to get paint on my robes- I hate you," he added flatly as the paint hit him square in the chest._

_"Mutual," she shrugged, just as Draco snuck up behind her and smeared green paint all over her hair._

_"Ha," he said in her ear, and she spun around, holding an entire bucket of paint._

Albus hadn't been reading, actually, he had been watching them.

Someone should write a romance-humor story about this someday, he thought to himself.

5. A red and gold tie with green and silver tie-dyed circles all over it.

Draco grinned, remembering how he had stolen Hermione's tie and tie-dyed it, and how she had done the same with his for revenge, which had resulted in-

6. A green and silver tie with red and gold tie-dyed circles all over it.

7. A large canvas with paint splatters and thick lines and polka dots and zebra stripes.

_"It needs more..." Hermione trailed off thoughtfully, staring at the bright-colored canvas._

_"Zest?" suggested Draco._

_She laughed, but agreed, "Exactly," and then painted some large circles over the plaid pattern in the corner._

_"Perfect," said Draco as she finished._

8. And finally, a broken piece of red rubber- Mufasa the balloon.

_Did you know that if you say the word 'chocolate' really slowly, it sounds like 'gullible'?" she asked with a fake smile. _

_"Hermione, I'm not the kind of idiot that would be as gullible as to actually try that," he groaned, oblivious to the fact that Hermione was about to burst into laughter._

_He was the one who believed that a balloon was a magical creature! she thought._

_"Why are you grinning?" he asked her._

_"...Because I'm having fun!" she blurted out._

_"You're having fun-"_

Hermione and Draco were both remembering the same things, and both were shocked when a tear slid down her cheek.

"It's all over, isn't it? It's the last day of the term," she whispered gloomily.

Albus was talking to the "judges" and giving them all parchment to write their comments on.

"You're right," he realized, his mood immediately plunging down to sadness.

The judges all left the room to discuss the winner, including Albus, thankfully.

"I...I think I'll miss you," muttered Hermione, her eyes wettening again.

"Me too," Draco agreed, putting his arm around her and embracing her.

**Cliffhanger! Well, kind of, but don't worry, I'll start the next chapter immediately. And don't get mad because it's ending so quickly, because...well, you'll see in the next chapter!**


	5. Leader of the Club

**J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter.**

**I was thinking that I could just skip the next few minutes and start by Albus announcing the winner, but then I thought, these people aren't going to like it if I skip a sweet Dramione moment, they'll probably get angry with me. So let's just go back to the hugging part...**

"Maybe it won't end," muttered Hermione thoughtfully, pulling away to lean on the wall behind her. "Maybe..."

Draco placed his arms on either side of her, saying, "What are you thinking? Tell me."

She laughed, a bit scared of how close he was to her. "Albus is obviously going to get rid of this, there were only two people who signed up."

"I knew that," he groaned, "How does that help us?"

"Well, maybe if we convinced him...You know how there are clubs and groups for Wizard Chess and Quidditch and all that?"

"Yeah," Draco nodded. "So, an art club, right?"

"Yes. We could get more people to sign up, and we could have a studio in here, with music and paint brushes and parchment...It'd be wonderful," she sighed.

A moment of silence passed between them.

"What about...this?" he asked her, gesturing at the two of them.

"Er...What _is _this?"

"This?" his voice sounded a half octave higher than usual. "This is _this_," he replied, leaning down and kissing her.

Hermione murmured, "Oh...that."

He instantly pulled away. "What do you mean, _that_?"

"What?"

"You're talking about _that _like _that _is a bad thing!" he frowned.

"Well, if anyone else knew..." she trailed off awkwardly.

"To hell with anyone else," he said, watching the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs streaming into the room. "I like, no, I _love _this. I love _you_."

And then he kissed her again.

"Me too," she replied breathlessly, averting her eyes from the incredulous judges.

"That's my line," he whispered with a smile, taking her hand as they watched Albus come in.

Albus laughed at the Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's expressions, wondering if it was because of what he thought it was. He glanced towards the back of the room.

Yes, he was right. As usual.

"Well, this has never happened in this class before," he joked, attempting to lighten the mood. "We have a tie. Two, actually," he added, glancing at the table behind him.

Still no laughter. Not even a smile!

"Our conttants are at a draw. Therefore, we shall use an old wizarding method to pick the winner, the best student in the class."

"Wait, Albus!" cried Hermione, striding to the front of the room. "We, Draco and I, have an idea."

"Great! Here's the microphone!" he said cheerfully, handing an old muggle microphone to her.

"Where did that- Nevermind," she said, speaking into it. "We have decided to start an art club. Anyone who wishes to join can ask either of us. We thought that the winner of the competition could be the leader of it," she finished.

"We did not...Well, maybe I was thinking about that, but how..." whispered Draco to himself.

"A splendid idea, Hermione!" said Albus cheerfully.

He then walked over to the white cabinet as Draco walked up to stand next to Hermione. He pulled out a piece of parchment, a quill, and an old muggle baseball hat.

Albus ripped the parchment into pieces, writing the name of each of them on a piece, folding them in half, and placing them in the hat.

"I was going to use the Sorting Hat, but he's out sick today," he explained, shaking the hat. "And the winner is..." he paused for dramatic effect, opening the slip of parchment.

"...Me!" he announced, doing a little victory dance.

"But..."

"How..."

"Why..."

"Because, remember the first day?" Albus asked them. "I said that we were all students! Thanks for electing me as leader for your club!"

"Er...anytime," said Hermione.

She could not believe this.

"I'll start on the advertisement. You two go...there's a trip for Hogsmeade today, it just started an hour ago. Why don't you go?"

"Sure," replied Draco, just as the bell rang, ending the term. "Professor."

He took Hermione's hand and didn't let go for hours, no matter what happened.

**A/N- One more chapter! Sorry this one was so short, but it just turned out that way. Reviews, anyone?**


	6. The First Day Again

**J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter.**

**-A Week Before Seventh Year, Malfoy Manor- **

"Head boy, head boy, head boy," chanted Draco under his breath. He could feel the outline of a badge in the envelope, and it had better not be for a prefect.

It was obvious that Hermione would get head girl, therefore he needed to get head boy.

"What is it, Draco?" asked Narcissa, leaning over his shoulder as he slowly opened the envelope.

"Just wait, close your eyes," he commanded, closing his own as he reached for the badge and pulled it out, setting it on the table.

"Now open them."

"Art club leader?" questioned Narcissa, eyeing the badge, which kept changing color.

Red...orange...pink...green...purple...blue...black...grey...white...gold...

"Er..." Draco swallowed nervously, wondering why he had been cursed like this. _Why?_

He didn't get a chance to make an excuse, because his mother had burst into laughter at his surprised expression.

"You are _so _lucky that your father is in Azkaban, Draco. Imagine his face if- if he saw this!" she gasped between bouts of hysteria.

He took this as a chance to run upstairs and owl Hermione.

-**11:15, the Hogwarts Express-**

"If I told you that I didn't make head boy, would you believe me?" he asked her.

"Yes...I didn't make head girl," replied Hermione.

"Bloody hell!" exclaimed Ron, interrupting their whispers in each other's ears. "What did you _do_?"

"I did get something," she said, a bit confused-sounding. "I'm the assistant to the art club leader, Albus."

She eyed Draco carefully.

"That's too bad," he replied slowly. "Because I thought I was the leader. I suppose I must have gotten this by mistake."

Draco pulled out the badge from the bag he was carrying.

"No mistake," said Hermione, leaning in to kiss him.

A series of coughs erupted from the two boys across from them.

"I was just kidding, guys," Hermione laughed, partly at their faces and partly at Draco's.

"This year is going to be totally awesome," he breathed, half to himself.


End file.
